


Her Green Menagerie

by space_sauce



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Ace Romantic, And Some Very Mild Angst, Asexuality Spectrum, Cy Knows The Facts, Drabble Collection, Drunk Dick Grayson, F/M, Fluff, I aged them up to their 20s, Literal Drama Llama, Other, Raven Is Unimpressed, Star's Got The Biggest Heart In The Land, best look out for these shitshows, they're just the titans now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_sauce/pseuds/space_sauce
Summary: A collection of BBRae drabbles. Headcannon inspired by the lovely asexual icon Gabriel Picolo. This is an ace romantic relationship fic. May add tags later, but archive warnings will not change.
Relationships: BBRae, Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 46
Kudos: 84





	1. pterodactylus

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after finding a list of 20 prompts. I write and post each chapter within 24 hours without a beta reader, so forgive any jagged edges.  
> Also! If you enjoy a chapter please drop a comment. They keep my little writer heart alive!

“I wanna go home!” Robin slurred, stepping sideways into a trashcan. “Oop. Sorry.” He mumbled to the dirty metal bin while digging through his utility belt for motorcycle keys. 

Raven exhaled a long suffering sigh as Garfield stepped forward, “And that’s exactly where we’re headed Robin.” He smiled at Dick Grayson, large and false like you would to a petulant child. “But you’re too drunk to drive man. We’re gonna take the bus.” 

Raven rubbed at her eyes, she’d sobered up hours ago. “Can I please just fly him BB? I think he’ll throw up on the bus.” 

Garfield dropped his shoulders in defeat, “You’re probably right.” His concern for their friend thumping under each word like a little heart beat. She wanted to reach out, but was too exhausted to properly measure her emotions. They had to sort out Robin first. Gar slowly edged towards their fearless wasted leader, “He’s gonna put up a fight.” 

“I’m fine with that,” Rae deadpanned, black magic sparking from her fingertips. She and BB had been wrangling the recently dumped and very drunk Dick Grayson all night. Peels of self hate and misery sliding off him the entire time. Anything to end their collective suffering, at this point, sounded great to her. 

Robin pulled five birdarangs out of his utility belt, grumbling, “Where the fuck are those KEYS??” A gps tracker fell out next, followed by a smoke bomb. “Whoops!” Dick pronounced as the entire alley was engulfed in red smoke. Raven seized the opportunity. 

“Azarath metrion zinthos!” She spouted, rendering the smoke transparent before swiftly binding the boy wonder. 

“Hey! Lemme go!” Robin wrestled against her magic. Concentrating, she pulled it tighter to secure him. 

Beast Boy whistled, clearly impressed. She turned to him, eyes black, lifting a purple eyebrow to gloat silently.

Gar exhaled a quick laugh, “Showboat." He shook his head, "Quick, before he gets loose.” In the blink of an eye he’d morphed into a pterodactyl, towering nearly a story above her. 

“Don't you think that’s a bit grandiose for flying six blocks back to the house?” The emerald pteranodon gave her side eye before taking off into the night air, kicking up alley dust and muck in his wake.

"And he calls _me_ a showboat," Rae grumbled, pulling her writhing team leader close. “Alright Dick, let's go.” 

“None of you unders-s-stand,” he hiccuped, finally giving in to slump at her feet. “I’m never going to love anyone as much as I love Barbara Gordon.” 

“I know love,” she grunted, hoisting him up to carry bridal style. “You’ve told us all about it. Now hold on, we’re going home.” 

Robin nodded, tucking his head into her shoulder, “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Don’t you dare Dick Grayson,” she scolded, pulling them up into the starless sky. “Not on my outfit.” 

“You sound just like Barbra,” he wailed into her neck. 

“Azarath, give me strength,” Rae prayed, using her magic to guide them as quickly and smoothly as possible. 

The journey home was cold. It must be well past midnight and Rae was in her oldest and most tattered jean jacket. In the ten minutes it had taken her to reach their roof Robin had knocked out and was drooling on her favorite shirt. 

Pooling magic under him, to bear the dead weight, Rae landed firmly in her doc martens next to Best Boy. 

“You got him?” Gar asked, reaching forward to touch her arm. Emotionally frayed, Rae tried to ignore the feelings his touch brought with it. 

She nodded, opening up a black hole in the floor and lowering all three of them into the tower’s living room. She dumped Robin, unceremoniously, onto their large curved couch. While BB poured a glass of water to leave on the coffee table. 

“Sleep tight birdman,” Gar patted at Dick’s spiky and disheveled bangs. Raven looked down at her friend. Robin was the strongest of them... and here he was rendered completely useless by heartbreak. Was this the fate of all those who fall in love? 

Raven could feel the demonic magic leaking from her gem, blurring dark at her edges, physically manifesting her fatigue. 

“Lets go to bed,” Garfield whispered, taking her hand. “Whatever you’re thinking about, it can wait for the morning.” Raven let him lead her towards their room. Clumsily pulling off their outer layers, the pair collapsed into bed mostly clothed. 

Garfield shuffled towards Rae, tucking himself into the crook of her neck. “What’s that on your shirt?” He asked into her shoulder. 

“Robin’s grool,” She sighed, letting the emotions she’d held in all evening loose. She was in the safety of her room, they were okay here. Gar ran his arm up and down her back in wide circles. Her eyes prickled with tears, as she felt all of Robin’s misery from the night wash through her. 

“Gross,” He whispered into her ear. 

Raven let loose a watery laugh, “Yeah.” She agreed. The bookshelves rattled as waves of her magic knocked around the room. On nights like this, when it was bad, Gar would usually talk her to sleep. 

He continued to trace large circles up and down her back and began to sing softly, “Oh. We’re halfway there. Oh, oh, livin on a prayer. Take my hand-” 

"No," Raven grunted. "I’m not falling asleep to that.” She complained, flipping over to nestle into the little spoon position. 

Snickering, Gar draped an arm over her stomach, "Alright."

He tucked his nose behind her ear to breathe, 

“It was many and many a year ago, 

In a kingdom by the sea,"

Raven smiled, closing her eyes as he continued. 

"That a maiden there lived whom you may know 

"By the name of Annabel Lee;

“And this maiden she lived with no other thought 

"Than to love and be loved by me….” 

Content, she was fast asleep before the next refrain. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon Jovi "Livin' on a Prayer"   
> Edgar Allan Poe "Annabel Lee" 
> 
> I'm not particularly a Poe fan, but I'm certain Raven is.


	2. puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not always a morning person

“Take it back,” Raven scowled at him, purple eyes locked on green. 

He held her stare, “Nope.” 

In her ten years on this dimension, Raven had carefully cultivated the ability to intimidate whoever she was talking to. It was delightful. She loved it. But somehow Garfield had missed the memo. He was positively serene, lounging on the couch, annoying the shit out of her. 

“God damnit BB,” she huffed. “What’s the point of meditating for three hours if you’re just going to come in here and say shit like that?” 

He shrugged, “You can always meditate more.” 

She reached up to press the gem into her forehead, it was sore. She squeezed the bridge of her nose, feeling the tension ease off the slightest bit. She’d woken up angry this morning and wasn’t in the mood for _this_ today. Luckily Victor entered the kitchen before they could continue the debate. 

“Mornin’ nerds!” Cyborg sang, sliding over to the fridge. “Is there coffee yet?” He asked while stacking two packets of bacon and a whole carton of eggs on the counter. 

“Not yet.” Beast Boy said, turning to face the kitchen. 

Raven craned her neck to catch Cy’s eye. “Will you make enough for me?” 

“Got you,” he nodded, pouring grinds into the filter while humming along to some tune in his head. Vic had an alarming amount of joyful energy for how early it was. 

Garfield knitted his brows, “I thought you were off caffeine?” A spike of concern wafted off him causing her shoulders to tense. 

“My head hurts,” Raven gritted out, trying to balance the contradicting emotions coming from the two boys. 

In one breath, BB shifted into a fluffy little poodle, tucking his nose under her leg. The relief was instantaneous, she wasn’t as sensitive to animal’s emotions. Rae reached down to thread fingers through his pear colored curls. He was apologising and she was more than happy to let him. 

The smell of bacon filled the room as Cyborg began cooking his breakfast. 

Raven pet idly behind her boyfriend’s ears as she looked out the massive windows. The sky was soft and pink, Jump City looked peaceful. Her thoughts turned to their argument. Maybe Gar was right. Maybe she _should_ celebrate her birthday this year. It had been years since she’d defeated her father. Maybe it was time to move on. His earlier words rung in her ears. _You’re worth more than what the temple and your parents have decided for you Rae. You should celebrate!_

“Here you go,” Victor cut through her thoughts, handing over a black cup of coffee. 

“Thank you,” she smiled up at him, feeling torn. 

“You okay Rae?” He asked, looking down at the little green pup in her lap. 

“I’m fine,” She sighed. “Just woke up angry.” 

“That’s reasonable,” he tipped his cup at her. “Plenty of things in the world to be angry about,” Cy turned back to the oven. “If you want to come punch things later, you can join my morning workout.” 

“I’ll consider it,” Raven replied, sipping at her coffee. 

The drink was warm and comforting, dousing her headache and calming her nerves. She drank it quietly as Victor finished up his breakfast and left to start his day. Once alone, Garfield shifted back leaving his head in her lap. “Feeling better?” 

Rae looked down at him, resting her hand on his cheek, “Yes.” 

“I’m sorry I threw off your morning calm,” he said innocently. 

She prepared herself for the ‘but.’ 

“But…” Gar shrugged, “I meant what I said. So I’m not sorry about _that_.”

“I know,” Raven closed her eyes, she felt him trace fingers over her own. 

“You deserve to be happy,” he repeated the earlier words. 

“Take it back Garfield. You know that’s asking too much.” 

“Nope."

  
  



	3. cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some meditation

Raven inhaled. 

"Azarath metrion zinthos."

Jump City’s midday sun beat down on her shoulders as she stared out across the ocean. Rae pulled her hood, hoping to avoid sunburn. 

"Azarath metrion zinthos."

She closed her eyes. 

"Azarath metrion zinthos."

The air changed with her next inhale. She couldn't see it but she knew. The sound of waves vanished and with it the breeze as well. She was no longer on top of Titan Tower. 

"Azarath metrion zinthos."

Raven blinked open her eyes. The black expanse of space stretched all around her and beyond. She'd transitioned to a meditative plane. 

“Home sweet home,” She half smiled, letting the familiar melancholy of this place bloom in her chest. There were memories waiting for her here.

Summoned by the mere thought, her gem warmed. A faint glow of red tenting her cheeks, Raven let the dark magic flow freely. 

A young girl appeared in the open air before her. A memory. 

She inhaled, recognizing herself. 

“I can’t remember," the little girl cried. 

"Of course you can Raven,” her mother appeared. “You're simply not trying hard enough." Arella, dressed in coal colored robes, placed a bejeweled hand at each hip. She was disappointed, Raven knew this look very well. 

"I am!!" The young girl wailed, slinging black sparks of magic violently at her mother. 

"Be careful! You're very dangerous like this." Arella snapped, capturing the child’s outburst with her own carefully measured light magic. 

“I’m sorry,” the little one bowed her head in shame. 

Arella knelt in front of her daughter, “It is alright my little bird. I know you are afraid. But you need to tell me about the dreams.” She tilted the younger Raven’s chin towards her, “Is your father in them?” 

“Yes.” 

“That’s what I feared.” Arella stood, gathering her daughter in her arms. “We need to leave.” 

“But I don’t want to,” the child cried. 

“Control yourself this instant Raven,” her mother scolded. “You’ll hurt someone!” 

Adult Raven cleared the memory away. She’d had quite enough. 

"Azarath metrion zinthos." 

The space before her was black again, galaxies whirling by in the distance. 

"Azarath metrion zinthos."

Another memory bubbled to the surface. Her father's red eyes grew out of the darkness. She held his gaze. 

"You're dangerous like this Raven," Trigon grinned. "It is your most beautiful quality, your power….and all the delectable suffering it can bring."

 _That’s enough from the peanut gallery_ Raven thought, casting his hateful eyes aside with a waved hand. 

"Azarath metrion zinthos."

Arella’s face appeared again, closer this time. She reached forward to cup Raven’s cheek. “I love you my little bird.” 

“I miss you mother,” Raven whispered back, reaching out. But Arella wasn’t there. It was just a memory. 

“RA-ven??” A voice ripped through her trance, yanking her back to the roof. Back to Earth. Everything was too bright, and much too loud. Seagulls, wind, and someone shouting. She squinted around in search of the voice. It sounded like Starfire. 

“Kori?” 

The red headed alien stepped into her field of vision, casting a shadow over her strained eyes. 

“Oh!” Star exclaimed. “I am so sorry to have interrupted your meditation!” 

She pushed her emotions aside, “It’s fine.” The thoughts of her mother fading, Raven looked up at her friend, “Can I help you with something?” 

“I am looking for Beast Boy!” Star beamed, emerald eyes wide with joy. 

Raven cast her gaze down to the warm spot purring inside her right arm. The little jade alley cat was sleeping soundly. She scratched under his chin. Garfield stretched his paws luxuriously, flipping over to continue his nap. She felt her heart go all squishy at the sight. 

“Do you know where I may find him?” Kori asked. 

“Right here,” Raven lifted up the cat. “It’s midday nap time.”

  
  



	4. dolphin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream swimming

Smack! 

Raven was bludgeoned awake with a rogue dorsal fin. She had a few moments of bleary confusion before being shoved off her _own_ bed by a pair of lime green flukes. 

The outrage! The audacity! 

Splayed out on the ground, she listened furiously to the trill clicks and whistles of her boyfriend’s dolphin form. 

Rubbing at her head, she groaned “What the fuck Gar?” That dorsal fin was no joke. 

Rae cut an angry glance at the bedside clock, it was 4 AM. Whistle-clicks continued as the 11 foot aquatic mammal flopped around their bed, seemingly without a care in the world. 

“Dream swimming,” Rae exhaled a world weary sight, “again?”

Summoning dark magic from her gem, she hoisted the half ton creature off their bedsheets. 

"Azarath metrion zinthos,” she recited, concentrating her focus onto suspending him in the air. On bated breath, she dropped the magic hoping he'd stay up there. 

It worked!

She really was getting more powerful each year. Rae smirked, satisfied with the result as Garfield swam circles above their bed. At least someone was enjoying their sleep. 

She crawled under the covers, curling herself back into the warm cocoon she’d been rudely kicked out of. Under several pillows the whistles were muffled to a tolerable level. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” she grumbled before falling back to sleep. 

Several hours later, Raven emerged from her pillow encasement, sleep warmed and fuzzy headed. 

“Oh my god! Finally!” 

She looked up to find Gar slowly revolving several feet above her. “Good morning babe,” she squinted up at him. 

“Let me down,” he whined. 

“I don’t know.” Rachel stretched out in the sheets, “I’m just so comfy. Down here.” She paused for dramatic effect. “Doing nothing.” 

“Please Rae, I’ve had to pee for the last hour!” 

She snorted. 

“It’s not funny.” 

“It’s a _little_ funny.” Rae narrowed her gaze at him, humor vanishing, “You flippered me out of bed last night.” 

“Flippering’s not a verb.” 

“It is to me,” She countered, keeping up her angry facade. “And I’m the one who determines when you come down.” 

Gar’s eyes narrowed as he windmilled about to keep from rotating upside down. “Come on Rae, you know I have no control over that.” She _did_ realize this. Of course he couldn’t help changing in his sleep. But it was fun to watch him spin around like a little green spaceman. 

A tiny thorn of guilt poked at her chest. Rolling her eyes, she feigned nonchalance, “Fine. Whatever.” With the snap of a finger, and the inky spark of magic with it, he dropped like a stone. 

Graceful in an idiotic way only Garfield Logan could acomplish, he landed ontop of her without actually touching her. 

“Such a cat,” she scoffed up at him. 

To which he purred in response, rubbing his bedhead on her face. “You’re not really mad, right?” 

“Don’t pur on me you werido!” Raven exclaimed, pushing him off. Despite her best efforts a small laugh bubbled out, she couldn’t help it… he was being so cute. 

“I _knew_ you weren't mad!” He pointed at her smile, victorious. 

“I thought you had to pee?” 

BB yelped as if he’d just suddenly remembered and tore off toward their bathroom. Raven cackled after him. It felt devine. She hadn’t let herself laugh this openly in months, giggling until her new standing lamp shattered. 

“Shit!” She ducked under the blankets to avoid shrapnel. 

“That’s what you get for enjoying my suffering!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flukes are what they (science) call a dolphin’s tail. The two flippery pieces at the end. Obviously by my use of ‘flippery’ you can see I’m an expert.


	5. hummingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extra training

“I lied” 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Raven cut through Robin’s shit eating grin with a _particularly_ withering stare. 

"Crime's not going honest with you Raven." 

"You sound like those hokey old comic books based around your dad." Rae, arms dangling from the net currently pinning her to the ceiling, was already done with this scheme of trying to cheer Robin up with extra training. 

“I do _not_!”

“Whatever you say,” she deadpanned. “What do you want me to do next Dick?” 

“You need to get free in six second or less!” He said, eyes widening dramatically under the mask. With a herculean effort, she held back the oncoming eye roll. This idiot loved training waaay too much. 

“Okay boss,” she replied, trying to tone down the sass. This was for his benefit after all, might as well play along. Six seconds or less should be a piece of cake. Before Robin could start the timer, a green hummingbird skittered across the training room to perch itself on her shoulder. Like she was fucking Pocahontas. 

“This is a SOLO mission Beast Boy!” 

The tiny bird shifted into her boyfriend, legs dangling through the net behind her, chin resting on her shoulder, “Oh come on Robin. It’s been a _whole_ morning of solo missions. Let's rally some team spirit!” 

“In the heat of battle, you won’t always have each other to lean on,” he retorted dramatically. 

Raven felt Gar’s suppressed laughter, as he wrapped his arms around her middle. “Sure, but like ninety five percent of the time we _do_ , so why can’t we mix it up a little?”

“Because today is solo missions!” Dick threw his arms in the air, pacing a tight circle like some deranged sports coach. “Besides, you two rely on each other _far_ too much in the field.” 

“Don’t be jealous.” Raven rolled her eyes, “Green is Garfield’s color.” 

Robin looked scandalized, “My outfit is predominantly green!” 

“Yeah, but it’s _my_ color,” BB snickered from her shoulder. 

Dick looked over to Victor and Kori for help. “Are you hearing this?” 

The pair were engrossed in the reading from this month’s book club: Pride and Prejudice. 

“Yes, team leader,” Kori replied without looking up. “Raven is very much trapped. Six seconds or less.” 

Cy, on the other hand, glanced over his pages. “Green is BB’s color.” 

“Vindication!” Gar called from the ceiling. They were failing spectacularly at this ‘cheering up their newly single friend’ plan. Dick Grayson was positively steaming. 

“Alfred always said I looked dashing in green,” he grumbled to himself.

“Oh no.” Gar wilted behind her, whispering, “That was the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.”

She nodded in agreement, “We should stop.” Rae tilted her head to kiss his cheek, “I can get out of here in three seconds, _easy_.” 

“I know,” he sighed, turning to capture her lips in a cased kiss. She felt his affection wash over her. “It’s just boring down there, Cy and Star are ignoring me.” 

“That’s what you get for flying through the audible edition in two days,” she quirked her brow, feeling zero pity. “Did you retain any of it?” 

“Of course!” he squeezed her middle. “Lizzy and Darcy are both haters, game recognizes game, they fall in love, and live happily ever after.” 

“The hottest of takes,” she felt a smile tug at her mouth. 

“Alright Raven!” Dick shouted from below, “Your six seconds starts now!” 

With a snort, Garfield shifted back into the hummingbird. Flitting through the air to buzz around Robin’s head. “Get off!” He swatted at the green blur of wings. 

"Azarath metrion zinthos."

  
  



	6. garden snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama

“Is your heart not full Raven, from all this glorious music?” Starfire asked brightly, jerking Raven back and forth on the dance floor. The music (if you could even call it that) was bad and at _least_ ten notches too loud. Why couldn’t the Titan’s ever pick the poetry slam? Every single time she suggests it, it gets shot down in favor of someplace extremely irritating, like _this_. 

“It’s great,” Rae gritted out, forcing a smile. 

"How wonderful!" Star sung, twirling into the air. "I told you you would enjoy the dancing!"

"And you were right." Raven lied quickly before diverting, “I’m going to grab a drink.” 

“OH KAY!” Star beamed, shifting her focus over to Victor. Without missing a beat, the two carried on shuffle dancing to the electronic noise. “Tell my sister to come join the dancing!” she called to Raven’s retreating back. 

Rae shouldered her way through the hot press of what Robin would call ‘civilians’, searching for their group’s booth. 

From across the dance floor she could see Princess Komand’r sat across from Beast Boy. Raven glanced around to see where Dick might have gotten off to, when she was struck with the familiar crawling sensation of Garfield’s anxiety. 

Focusing her magic to hear their conversation, Raven shifted her way towards the table. 

“Thanks, but I am not single.” 

Blackfire leaned in, "Right. You two are in that platonic thing, yeah?"

Gar slowly recoiled, "If by 'thing' you mean relationship, then yes."

"Yeah, whatever. You don't hook up, right?" 

Astonished by her rudeness, Beast Boy exhaled a short laugh. 

Missing all hints, the dark haired alien grinned, "Star told me about how 'cute' your ace thing is.” 

"Awesome,” Gar bit out. “I love talking about my sexuality with random strangers." 

But Blackfire wasn’t backing down. “I’m not a stranger.” She leaned in again, “You must be _dying_."

Raven picked up her pace, dodging through the crowd. She exhaled to the beat, keeping her emotions in check. She knew BB was more than capable of taking care of himself, but this was still…. _annoying_. 

“Alright. I’m gonna go,” Gar pushed off the table. 

“Calm down,” Blackfire whined, grabbing his wrist. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down,” he gaped at her. “Where do you get these pickup lines? From ‘How to Catch a Predator’? 

“I don’t know what that is,” she smiled acidly, squeezing her grip. “But I can assure you, I am a very effective hunter.” 

Raven finally stepped up to the booth, the two snapped to attention. Garfield looking relieved, while Blackfire had something akin to amusement splashed across her sharp features. 

Rae closed the distance, gently placing her palm over the hand holding Garfield in place. “On our planet, this is considered rude.” She calmly met Blackfire’s gaze. The gem on Raven’s head brightened as she collected hot black magic over Komand’r’s hand. 

“Oh, my bad,” the Tamaranean smirked, dropping his wrist. If it hurt, which it most certainly should have, she didn’t show it. 

“Yeah,” Raven held eye contact. “Your bad.” 

Blackfire huffed. 

“Star requested your presence on the dance floor.” 

“Then I better not keep her waiting,” the princess chirped with false brightness as she slipped out of the booth. 

Once alone, Raven grunted, “I fucking hate clubs.” She turned to her boyfriend, “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” he motioned for her to sit. Raven complied, resting her head on his shoulder. She checked in on his emotions, he was telling the truth. There was plenty of residual frustration, but BB was mostly happy to have her back. 

No need to talk they sat comfortably, listening to the dance beat pound away until Robin approached. 

“Hey, so Blackfire’s kinda hot right?” He asked, sliding in across from them. 

Gar inhaled furiously. “I’m not dealing with this rebound bullshit,” he pronounced shifting into a garden snake. Raven picked him up, to wind around her collar. 

“Nope,” she scolded her clearly tipsy team captain. 

“Wait, hear me out.” 

“Nope.”

  
  



	7. chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mission gone wrong

“Give the antidote to me,” Raven commanded, holding out her hand. 

“I don’t know,” Dick hesitated. “We’ve only got the one.” 

Leveling a glare at him, she shook her open palm, “Then I won’t miss.” 

“Give it to her Robin,” Star interjected, shooting a few starbolts into the skirmish happening behind them. “You and I will help Cyborg.” 

Both women looked to their team leader expectantly. 

With a long exhale, he crumbled, “Fine.” Thrusting the needle into Rae’s outstretched hand, “We’ll buy you as much time as we can.” Robin tapped his upper arm to indicate. “Hit him right _here_.” 

Raven gave a curt nod. 

“See you **both** very soon,” Star released a worried smile before grabbing Dick’s arm to fly back into the fray. A blast from Victor’s cannon lit the room up bright blue as Raven turned back into the lab. 

The power had been shut off at some point during their mission. She sent a wave of magic through the darkened room. After a breathless moment, Rae felt it land solidly on a creature in the corner. 

“B?” She questioned. 

There was a roar in reply as he shifted away from the sound of her voice. 

“Can you hear me?” She asked again. “I’ve got the antidote.” 

Claws scratched across the linoleum. Raven focused her inky magic towards the noise. There was an abrupt halt, she had him pinned in. 

"Azarath metrion zinthos,” She breathed carefully. Control had never been more important, she couldn’t afford to crack the glass casing of the needle. 

There was a roar as the creature fought against her restraints. Raven flew across the room to him. Garfield was a tangled mess of green animals, shifting and changing in a way that looked painful. Snake face, then monkey, then lion as his back morphed into woolly mammoth and just as quickly a goat. All the while, a serpent’s tale whipped around viciously behind him. 

“I know you’re in there Gar.” She willed the words to be true, straining with the effort to hold him tight through the swift changes in size. There was no acceptable alternative. 

The creature replied with flames. 

“That’s new,” Raven complained, stretching her magic to shield the heat. Muscling this out wasn’t working. She pushed her thoughts into his mind. It was chaos. Each animal pushing him to a different extreme. Fear, anger, hate, greif, joy, and on it went. She called out. 

_Garfield be still! Let me help you._

_Rae?_

The creature paused. A precious opportunity. Raven stepped forward, plunging the needle into his arm. Right where Robin had demonstrated. 

The effect was instantaneous, Beast Boy shifted back into his human form. He curled forward onto his arms and legs, to vomit. 

“Thank Azarath,” Raven exhaled, sending a wave of relief through the room, smashing tables and cabinets in its wake. But that damage couldn’t matter less right now. She reached down to rub Gar’s back, while sliding him away from the puke. 

He groaned when she pulled up his chin, checking every inch of his face. To her relief, he looked like himself. Still green, still dopy in all the ways she liked. “Are you okay?” Raven asked, dangerously close to tears. 

“That sucked,” he moaned. “I need a hug.” 

Manic laughter bubbled out of her throat, “Sure.” She swept him into a tight hug. “Lets not do that again.” 

“No problem.” 


	8. tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh serotonin, I miss you so

Raven rolled over in bed, arm slung over her eyes against the midday sun. 

“What time is it?” She asked the empty room. 

The bedside clock read 12PM. 

She should feel ashamed for sleeping in so late, but she felt nothing. A big heavy nothing, pressing at her chest. 

She should eat. She should shower. But instead, she rolled over. 

Maybe she’d feel better tomorrow. 

In what could have been hours (or possibly minutes) later, there was a loud rapping at the door. 

“Come in,” Rae called, turning to face the sound. 

Dick Grayson swung the door open. Leaning against the frame, arms crossed, he surveyed her. “We’ve got training in five.” 

“I couldn’t use my magic today if I tried.” 

Taken aback, Robin fumbled, “Oh- Okay.” 

“Okay,” she parroted back, rolling over. She should feel guilty. But the feeling wasn’t there for her to find. 

The next knock was Kori’s. 

“Would you like to meditate together friend?” She asked with doleful green eyes. 

“No thank you.” 

“Alright,” she crossed to the bed. Placing a warm hand on Rae’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow then." 

“Okay,” Raven nodded, smiling because she knew that's what Star wanted to see. 

Cyborg came by while the sun was still up with food.

“This is for you,” he placed a small bowl of stir fry on the bed. Raven pushed herself up, knowing he wouldn’t leave until she’d eaten at least half. 

“It’s good,” Raven muttered over a piece of broccoli. “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Victor returned awkwardly. Over six feet tall, his presence filled the room. Anxious emotions leaking right and left. She didn’t know how to fix it, so she didn’t try. 

“Can I bring you anything else?” He broke through the long stretching silence. “I could look up some yoga on youtube?” 

“No,” plastering on the same smile she’d used for Star. “But thank you Cy. That’s very kind.” 

He seemed mollified. She finished the food. 

By the evening, it was finally Garfeild. He didn’t knock. Why would he for his own room? 

“Hey,” He spoke carefully, dropping a duffle bag by their bed. “Just got home.” 

“Welcome back,” sighed distantly. 

“They said you’ve been in here all day.” 

She turned away from him, “Yep.” 

“Where you at? One to ten.” 

“Nine.” 

“Okay,” he nodded. “Wanna watch something? I’m happy to turn in early.” 

Raven looked back at him. He didn’t look worried, but there was some distant concern creeping through the space between them. “What if I’m like this again tomorrow?” 

“It’d be just fine Rae,” He saddled up next to her on the bed. “Your body’s clearly working through something. Maybe you over extended yourself last week?”

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” she exhaled, pressing her head against his hip. 

“It is what it is,” He ran soft fingers through her hair, tidying her bangs, and rubbing little circles around her gem. “You’re not broken love.” 

Raven closed her eyes, a tiny feeling surfacing from the abyss. Relief. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

Beast Boy pulled up Stranger Things on his laptop before changing into an emerald tiger for her to lean against. 

Whether tomorrow was different or not, she’d get up and move around.

  
  



	9. cheetah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loving people with adhd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this too quickly and had to fuss with it a bit. Bad case of overly critical writer brain. But I'm done now, this is the final version... maybe.

“Hurry back.” Raven called to Beast Boy’s retreating frame. She watched him shift into a cheetah to dash down the hallway. 

“Liar,” Victor lifted his gaze from a used copy of Fight Club. This month’s book club pick. Raven finished it last night. A bit brutal for her liking, but that seemed to be the point. 

“I have no clue what you could possibly mean by that,” Raven lied smoothly, if not a _touch_ verbose. 

Unimpressed, Vic sharpened his stare. “He’s been talking your ear off about Cavemen And Dinosaurs VI for the last hour.” 

“It’s interesting.” 

“No it is _not_.” 

“His interest in it… is interesting to me.” 

“You don’t even play video games,” Cy countered. “In fact, I’ve heard you say you ‘hate them’ on several occasions.” 

“I’m not _playing_ anything,” she stated in rebuttal. “I’m listening to my boyfriend describe playing.” 

Raven sent over a challenging glare, which Victor effortlessly rose to meet. 

“I love playing C.A.D.” He leaned in, repeating for emphasis, “Love. It… and I can only stomach 30 mins of Gar’s hyper fixating. Tops!”

“Aw,” Raven bit down a tight smile. “You don’t like talking about your little Cavemen and Dinosaurs?” 

Rolling his eyes skyward, Vic knew when he was being made fun of. This was a familiar game between the two of them: first to get their feathers ruffled lost. 

The bait stayed on the floor, so she pushed, “But we listen to you talk about cars all day?”

“Cars are _cool_ ,” he dismissed with a hand wave. 

Rae went for his knees, “They most certainly are **not**." She mimed consideration, "Aren't they a universally accepted form of compensation?"

“Hey!” He cut back at her, mortally wounded.

Raven snickered at him, victorious. "Joking," she apologized graciously. 

They fell into a loaded silence, Cyborg pretending to read again. But it was clear he was waiting on a confession. 

“Okay,” She relented. “I hate everything about Cavemen and Dinosaurs I, II, III, IV, V, and _especially_ VI.” 

“I knew it!” Vic pointed, human eye bright with validation. 

“But!” Raven cut off his celebrating. “I wasn’t lying!” She pointed back at him, “It's endearing that the small things make BB _that_ happy. Even if it's an idiotic video game, that I do not understand. His little heart is quick to joy, and I like hearing him explain where all that joy comes from... In as much length as he wants,” she exhaled heavily, “which is often _several_ hours.” 

Victor shook his head, “Crazy.” 

“If that’s what you want to call it.” She tried not to blush, but Vic could see right through her. 

There was an extended pause between them until Vic sung, "You _looove_ him."

"Shut up," Rae snapped. 

He returned a knowing look as the sound of fast approaching paws echoed up the hallway. 

In a grassy blur, the cheetah flew back into the room. He leapt over the couch, shifting into Garfield in one fluid motion. 

“Okay,” Gar brightened, settling cross legged in front of her. “Where were we?” 

A bright surge of excitement traveled in his wake and crashed over her. Raven bit down harder to keep her emotions in check. “The fourth game.” She supplied evenly, once she'd sorted through which feelings belonged to her. "Someone was riding a triceratops.” 

“Right!” BB exclaimed, tucking back into his very detailed description of some caveman’s lineage and how he was destined for greatness. 

Raven played with his shoe laces and let him speak his mind.

  
  



	10. rooster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shenanigans

“I can’t take you seriously.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“What do _I mean_?” Raven asked rhetorically, pointing at the five chickens balanced in BB’s arms. “I mean the chickens, obviously.” 

“No, this is serious Rae!” 

“Bullshit,” she shook her head. “Circumstances can’t be that dire if you had time to pick up a flock of chickens first?”

“These girls,” he lifted his arms, “ _Are_ the dire circumstances!” 

Raven exhaled noisily, pulling a piece of cotton candy loose. The Jump City Fair was raging all around them. Rides, fried foods, people screaming, teens making out for the first time… it was an emotionally heightened nightmare. She hated it. But Garfield loved the fair, so here she was. 

“What have you done?” Rae asked, popping the pink ball of cotton candy in her mouth. 

A hen broke from the group. Gar reached out, lightning fast, to catch her, “No Theodora!” He snagged the bird midair. Turning a panicked look to Raven, he all but shouted, “We have to leave right **now**.”

“Garfield!” She hissed, “What have you done??”

"I'll tell you in the car," he blurted, tearing off towards the parking lot. 

Rounding to follow him, she noticed the weird looks they were gathering form passers by. With a painfully false grin, she gave her best ‘what are you gonna do’ look to each in return. 

“Hey!” Someone called from back in the fairgrounds. “Stop them!”

“Shit!” BB exclaimed, gathering speed. 

Rae made the choice to go ahead and yes-and the situation, running to match her ridiculous boyfriend’s pace. 

"Azarath metrion zinthos,” she split her magic between keeping the chickens balanced in Gar’s arms and holding back security. What an absurd use of the ancient dark arts she’d spent her entire life harnessing. Trigon would be furious. The thought brought her joy beyond measure. 

They dashed into the massive parking lot, headed towards the T-Car. 

“Victor is going to _murder you_ if those birds ruin his apostry,” Rae warned, clicking the unlock button. 

“A tomorrow problem.” Gar brushed off, as she wrenched open the back door for him. 

“That’s State Fair property!” a security officer shouted, getting closer to the car. 

Raven jumped into the driver’s seat and threw Vic's luxury vehicle into reverse. A cloud of white gravel dust kicked up around them as she gunned it to the exit. 

“Hell yeah Rae!” BB beamed, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Did we just commit a crime?” 

“Legally?” He asked. 

Raven would have smacked his forehead if she hadn’t needed both hands to drive, “Of course legally!” 

“Stealing these lovely ladies might have been a crime in the law’s eyes. But!” He countered himself dramatically, “Killing them would have been a crime against humanity!” 

She glanced in the rearview mirror. The five chickens were gathered in Gar’s lap, clucking bravely. The girls were taking this whole ordeal like champs. Raven had to hand it to them: they seemed like real ones.

“Where are we going to keep five chickens?” She asked, cranking the car into third gear. 

“I’ll build a coop on the roof!” 

“Alright,” she caved. “But tell them not to poop on the leather!”

“Sure thing!” Gar nodded, shrinking into a fat shamrock colored rooster. 

The clucking increased in volume as Raven turned onto the highway.

  
  



	11. ferret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second hand emotions

“Hey,” Raven reached her foot across the couch to shove at Gar’s knee. “What’s wrong?” 

He’d been cagy and distant all day, with a rolling cloud of sorrow following him around. 

On principle, Raven tried her best to give everyone privacy with their emotions. Just because she could see what they were feeling, didn’t mean she was responsible for it… or should even acknowledge it. But on the rare occasion that Garfield’s emotions were _this_ turbulent, it was like an alarm following her around shouting: _Something is off!_ She couldn't keep ignoring it. 

He tensed, moving his knee out of reach, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Raven felt anxiety bloom fresh in her stomach. 

“Are you upset with me?” She asked.

BB turned to look her head on. “No,” he said with sincerity, “I promise. I just need space.” 

She should have been mollified, maybe even relieved. But she wasn’t. Infact, her concern only doubled as Garfield transformed into a ferret and curled into the cushions to end the conversation. Raven forced herself to look away, he’d asked her to drop it... so she would. 

But dropping it didn’t keep her intrusive mean thoughts at bay. _Garfield’s hurting and he doesn’t want your help._

The day continued without incident, on all accounts it was a boring one for The Titans. Raven did her best to pretend that she was bored, but the siren around Garfield’s mood only amplified as she struggled to respect his wishes.

 _There’s nothing you can do. Quit being stupid._

Honestly, she’d have reveled the distraction brought by stopping a criminal. Any criminal. Where’s Mad Mod when you **actually** wanted him around?? 

The day stayed quiet. 

_Why can’t you drop it Raven? What’s wrong with you?_

By the afternoon, she’d wrapped herself up in so much anguish over it all that she had to escape to the roof. 

“Hey girls,” Raven greeted the chickens, kneeling by their coop. 

“How’s everyone doing today?” She inquired, poking fingers through the thin woven wire holding them in. They clucked quietly at her, walking around like little dinosaurs. 

“Yeah, me too,” She answered, rambling to fill the silence. “I’m such an idiot. Worrying over nothing.” She exhaled, “He sets one tiny boundary and I crumble. Girlfriend of the year award, huh?” One of the fatter hens (she believed it was Margret) approached hesitantly to peck at her fingers. “Ouch! What the-” 

“Raven?” Kori’s voice cut through her monologuing. 

“I’m over here,” Rae sighed, turning away from the birds. 

Starfire crossed to her, “Are you alright? You have seemed, what they call, ‘down in the dumps’ today.” 

“Was I that obvious?”

“No. But I am your friend,” Star smiled, settling down next to her. “Friends should notice when their friends do not feel well. Obvious or not.” 

“I supposed,” Raven shrugged in begrudging agreement. 

“What is bothering you friend?” Kori held her gaze, waiting patiently. 

Feeling ridiculous, she blurted, “Something’s wrong with Gar and he doesn’t want to talk with me about it!” 

There was a brief moment of silence as Star considered Rae’s words. 

“If it is important, I am sure he will talk with you about it in time,” Kori remarked, tilting her head empathetically. 

“It’s not even _that_ ,” Rae huffed. “It’s **me** . Why am I so insecure? My boyfriend wants space for one day and I lose it! It’s _pathetic._ ” 

“You haven’t lost anything Raven. You have just been sad. Sadness is allowed.” 

“There’s no reason for me to be sad,” she ground out, cursing herself inwardly for even bringing it up. 

“Sure there is,” Star wrinkled her brow in confusion, “Your partner is unhappy. You are concerned for him. Feeling helpless when those you love are in pain is a terrible heartache.” 

Stunned silent, Raven gaped at her. 

Kori charged on, “I wish that you would extend upon yourself, that same love and comfort you desire to give Beast Boy.” 

“What?” Rae stammered. 

“You want to comfort Garfield, correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“Because he is sad?” 

“Yes.” 

“But he has asked for the ‘space’?” 

“Yes.” 

“Right,” Star nodded, proud. “Then I wish you would take that comfort and give it to yourself instead. Ease your _own_ heartbreak friend and trust that he will do the same.” 

Raven looked down, “That’s asking alot, Star.” 

She reached forward to lift Rae’s chin. “You are worthy of feeling love and happiness. You are _also_ worthy of giving those feelings to yourself.” 

Rae felt tiny and overwhelmed, “I don’t know if I can do that today.”

“That is okay friend.” Kori replied, a touch of sadness staining her smile. “Would you like a hug instead?”

“Yes,” Raven surprised herself with the answer. But for once that day, she took the offered comfort without overthinking it. Starfire wrapped her in a fierce hug. It felt nice. She tried to think of what she’d say to comfort Garfield in this situation. 

_I love you. You’re going to be okay._

She tensed at the thought. But the words remained.   
  



	12. sable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a couple days off for the holiday but now I’m back with daily posting.

“Problem solved!” Dick declared, ending his near three hour powerpoint lecture entitled: The Theoretical Return Of Red X (And How We Should Respond) As Outlined In 46 Steps. 

“And thank god for that,” Rae shot back acidly across the table, pouring herself a fourth cup of chamomile. 

“I need upbeat attitudes during these team meetings Raven.” 

“Then why invite me at all?” she cut back, dry as a bone. Garfield shook with suppressed laughter in the seat next to her, emitting a gentle breeze of joy. The feeling warmed her tired nerves. It was his first genuine laugh of the day. Relieved, she reached under the table to thread their fingers together. Gar held her hand tight in silent reply. Maybe this mood of his had finally broken. 

“Anyway!” Robin plowed on, as if she’d said nothing. “That ends tonight’s team briefing.” 

The tense atmosphere surrounding the table broke instantly. Cyborg dropped his head backwards in unspoken gratitude as Star exhaled, sinking lower in her chair. 

“But don’t get too comfortable!” Dick warned. “There will be a test on all of this in the coming week.” 

Raven felt Victor’s anger spike. This could be it, he might finally snap and follow through on his weekly threat to throttle Grayson. Kori lifted a subtle hand to Cy’s shoulder, holding him in place. “Sounds most excellent team captain,” She smiled, pressing Vic further into his seat. 

“Good,” Robin nodded, “then I’ll see you tomorrow Titans!” In one sweeping (dare one say: dramatic) motion he pivoted and left the room. 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Vic stated as Kori dropped her hand. 

“We have to get Dick back together with Babs,” Gar remarked, rubbing his thumb over Raven’s knuckle. “Or he’s just gonna keep pouring his obsessive energy into ‘perfecting’ our battle strategy.” 

“Like father, like son,” Rae tossed out. BB cut her a smirk in reply. 

“I will call Barbara,” Star exhaled wearily before standing to stretch. “But I fear the damage may already be too severe.” She looked across the table. “If only we could push him into some new fixation. Perhaps a sport? Like Water Polo.”

“He just needs a rebound,” Vic rolled his eyes. 

Raven scoffed at him playfully, “I don’t think sex will magically fix it.” 

“Like _you_ would know,” he cut back. 

Leering, Rae flipped him off in reply. The gesture was harmless, she often joked with Cyborg about her asexuality. The pair had cultivated a playful ease around the subject in the five years since he’d come to her as Bi. She was the first Titan he’d trusted with that secret and they quickly built a safe space for their queerness inside their friendship. A dynamic she deeply valued, joking with Vic helped her feel accepted, casual… _normal._

But Garfield flinched at the exchange, fear jolting through his body and then vanishing as quickly as it came. Reeling from secondhand whiplash Raven glanced over in inquiry, but BB wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“In the meantime Victor,” Kori cut through the table’s banter. “Do your best not to maim our fearless leader.” 

“I make no promises,” he muttered, dropping his forehead to the table. 

“Aw! Come on Tinman,” Gar reached forward to pat Victor’s head, showing zero signs that he felt anything other than casual amusement. “Show us some heart!”

“Don’t Tinman me,” Cy retorted grumpily without lifting his head. “We all know I’m Dorathy.” 

“Can I be Toto?” BB grinned down at his sullen friend. 

“No,” Vic spoke into the wood. “Raven’s Toto.” 

“Ha!” She stuck out her tongue. 

And with that, the exhausted group of Titans made their ways to bed. Raven watched Gar carefully as they brushed their teeth and stripped down to sleeping clothes, trying to determine if he still wanted space. She continued weighing the pros and cons of bringing it up as they crawled under the covers. But before she could decide, Garfield broke the silence. 

“Are you okay with what Vic said?” he asked, shoving a pillow under his chin to survey her carefully. 

Surprised, Rae blinked. “The sex thing?"

Gar nodded.

"Of course. I would have said something to him if I wasn’t.” She knitted her brow, “You know that.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged. 

Curious, she scooted closer, tucking her feet between his ankles. “Did it bother _you_?” Garfield froze in response to the question, retreating emotionally. “Please don’t shut me out BB,” she whispered. 

He squeezed the pillow tighter, “Yeah, it bothered me.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rae asked, plucking gently at his pillow. “Or do you still want space?” 

Garfield huffed, bouncing her ankles between his own with nervous energy. “I told Rita about us. When I was home visiting The Doom Patrol last month.” 

“Oh,” Raven hesitated. “How’d it go?” 

“She didn’t really get it.” Gar broke eye contact, shifting his gaze to a spot on the wall behind her, “She starting talking about our future and family and… kids. She’s really old fashioned.” Raven felt heartbreak spill out of his chest, startling and painful. She tried to keep her face neutral as he unburdened. “So I just let her go on about it. No need to correct her, she’ll figure it out eventually.” 

“What’s going on Garfield?” Rae asked, leaning up and into his eyesight. “I’m getting a lot of sorrow from you right now.”

The look he gave her was raw, “Are you really okay with us?” He asked, shifting his feet away from her under the covers. “You’re not just pretending? Holding out hope that things might change later?” 

An avalanche within her broke loose. Raven’s gem flashed, trying to reign in the emotions flooding her psyche. “I need a moment,” she strained. After days of battling with herself to give him space she was suddenly overwhelmed with the complex and painful feelings present in this moment. 

Garfield transformed into a sable, dampening the emotional intake with his animal form and curling into her arms. He was so soft and warm, she tucked her nose into his olive colored fur and cried. A loud rip disrupted her sobs, the curtains were most likely torn to shreds, but she couldn’t find it within herself to care. They’d just buy new ones tomorrow. 

With the release of crying, Raven’s emotions crested and quelled to a manageable level. She kissed behind sable BB’s ears and breathed, “I’m okay. You can come back.” 

He shifted within the circle of her arms, tucking his face into her neck to murmur, “I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” she spoke fiercely, running dark painted nails through his hair. “I just got overwhelmed.” 

“I’m still sorry.” 

“Before I met you, before we started this,” she inhaled. “I wouldn’t have let myself grieve like that B. I would have just pushed it down and let it poison me later. Please don’t say you’re sorry for _that_.” He pulled out of her shoulder to find her eyes. Raven slid her hand out of his hair and onto his cheek. “I’m not pretending, Garfield,” she spoke holding his gaze. “I’m not waiting for things to change. I’m happy.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

He searched her face until he found whatever he was looking for, “Okay.” He relented, tucking back into her shoulder. 

“I know it sucks sometimes,” she wrapped her arms around his middle. “But luckily it’s really great all the rest of the times,” she squeezed. “You and I, we’ve got it sorted. And I’m not going anywhere.” Rae kissed his temple. “And, you’re right, Rita will figure it out eventually. You don’t have to walk her through it, she’s a grown ass adult. She’ll sort herself out.” 

Raven was rambling, so she forced herself to stop. After a moment, Garfield exhaled. They stayed quiet that way for a long time and eventually fell asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sables are so fucking cute! you should look up a photo immediately.
> 
> Also, Rita aka Elasti-Girl was BB's mother figure during his time in The Doom Patrol.


	13. antelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl is recruited to help with a mission.

“I need more time!” Cyborg shouted, typing furiously. The massive mainframe computer in front of him was counting down in big red numbers: t-minus five minutes to full meltdown. A loud boom echoed from the hallway, shaking several pieces of the ceiling loose. 

Star and Raven locked eyes across the room, before soaring skyward to stabilize the crumbling structure around them. 

With a clatter of hooves, a lime antelope galloped through the door, changing back into Beast Boy mid leap. He squeaked to a stop in his new hightops, proclaiming, “We’ve got company!”

Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson ran to meet him in the room’s center. 

“How many?” Batgirl asked, pulling a slew of batarangs from her utility belt. 

“At least a dozen,” Gar replied with authority. Raven smirked, holding the roof steadily in place, she loved how nononsence he got on missions. 

Robin looked to Barbara, a wordless communication passing between them with lightning speed, Babs shrugged in reply. Satisfied, Dick nodded before turning back to Best Boy, “We can handle them.” 

“Okay,” Gar replied. “I’ll barricade the door behind you.”

Without another word the two batlings fled the room, charging bravely towards the sound of gunfire. Garfield slammed the door in their wake. “Ha!” He announced before spinning on his heels to make a show of dusting his hands off, “And _that’s_ how it’s done!” 

Cyborg grinned back at BB, “Perfect. Now let me just end the countdown.” He typed casually at the keyboard, all pretense of urgency gone, while muttering, “But we still want it to _look_ like it’s gonna go off.” The redlights continued to flash as the bomb’s countdown halted at four minutes six seconds. 

Starfire effortlessly tossed her chunk of ceiling in the far corner. “I think this side is stable enough for now,” she stated, eyeing the walls carefully. “How about your side Rae?” 

"Azarath metrion zinthos," Raven sent her thoughts into the building’s walls inspecting the integrity. The steel beams were holding. “Yeah, the room’s fine.” She tossed the loose bit of ceiling she’d been holding onto Star’s discard pile. “We’ll lose some more pieces, but it won’t cave in on us.” 

Both girls floated down to meet Garfield and Victor at the computer console. 

“Do you really think this will work?” Kori asked, dusting debris off an empty rolling chair so she could collapse into it. 

Sporting a smug grin, Cy scoffed “Forsure!” He reached forward, changing his index finger into a USB connector. “The batkids are weird, dangerous situations are garunteed to pull them right back together.” 

“Yeah,” Gar agreed, tucking his fingers inside Raven’s chain belt. “Remember how much they used to bitch about Jason before he died? Now that he’s back, he can get away with _anything_!”

Raven huffed a rueful laugh, watching Garfield fidget with the stones at her waist, “The Redhood killed like _thirty_ people last year and Dick didn’t even mention it.” She shook her head, “The drama.” 

Star sighed, spinning herself in circles next to Victor. “Their family has been through such tragedy. It is, how you say, _incredible_ that they have persevered so much and still continue the fight.” 

“Bunch of crime junkies, if you ask me,” Gar rolled his eyes. 

Cyborg snickered in agreement, pulling his USB free, “Alright. I’ve got the data we came for.” 

“All of it?” Garfield asked. 

“All of it,” Cy grinned. 

“I think a ‘booyah’ is in order my friend,” he wiggled his eyebrows while tugging at Raven’s waist. 

“Nope,” Victor rebuked. “Not until the second half of our mission is a success.” 

Kori continued to spin glumly, ignoring the boys. “Blackfire wouldn’t bat a single eye if I was in mortal peril," she languished. "In fact, she would more likely be the cause of it, than anything else.” 

“That’s why you’ve got us,” Rae cut a pointed glance at her Tameranian friend. Star smiled warmly in return, brightening a bit. 

“I wonder how they’re doing out in the hallway?” Raven asked BB, reaching up to run fingers through his green hair. 

“I’ll check,” he stated, spinning to kiss her palm before changing back into the antelope. 

Raven closed her fingers around the kiss, smiling to herself. Arella used to do that, leave her with a kiss in each hand in case she needed them later. 

Garfield pried open the mainframe room’s large steel door, peeking his head out into the hallway. “The area is clear of threats… AND,” he turned back to the four Titans with a delicious grin on his face, “They’re making out!”

“BOOYAH!” Vic stood thrusting his fist into the air. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arella - Raven's mom


	14. kangaroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post mission celebrations

Blue and pink spotlights flashed up at the karaoke stage as Victor, Garfield, and Dick wailed through the first chorus. 

"Do you come from a land down under,” Gar sang into the mic being held out for him. 

Vic drunkenly swung the mic back towards himself, “Where women glow and men plunder!” 

Dick jumped up, clinging onto Cy’s shoulder to add, “Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder!”

“You better run, you better take cover," the pair sang in unison as BB shifted into a kangaroo to air guitar next to them. 

Kori, Raven, and Barbara cheered from their booth as the boys carried on like a trainwreck for the entire bar’s amusement. 

“Oh my god, what dumb-asses!” Babs moaned. 

“Can’t argue with that,” Rae smirked, shaking her head at the chartreuse marsupial jamming at Cy’s shoulder. 

“It is _very_ good to see Robin happy again,” Star stated over her gin and tonic. 

Barbara’s cheeks turned bright pink in reply. She dropped her face into her palms, letting her long auburn curls shield her from the table. Kori and Raven sent knowing looks at each other. 

“Are you drunk Gordon?” Raven teased. “Did you just _blush_?” Star opened her mouth in pretend outrage. 

“No!” the redhead dragged her face up through her fingers. “I most certainly am not.” She replied sternly, finishing off her moscow mule. 

“How long are you in town Babs?” Rae asked, choosing not to challenge this very _obvious_ lie. 

“Now that Cy’s got the H.I.V.E. data, not long.” She looked skyward, apparently thinking very hard. “I’ll probably head back to Gotham tomorrow.” 

“No!” Kori leaned forward. “You just got here!” 

“Wayne’s got plans for the data.” She rolled her eyes, “He hates it when we keep him waiting.” 

“Aren’t there like six other robins?” Raven challenged, “Can’t one of them do it?” 

Barbara snorted, “There’s only the _three_.”

“Give it time,” she cut back. “There’ll be three more before you know it.” 

“For Alfred’s sake,” Babs exhaled heavily. “I hope that’s not true.” 

“Enough about Robins,” Star waved, sipping at her drink. “Are you enjoying the college?” 

Babs smiled at her alien wording, “I love my classes. But time management with my nightly patrol has been a nightmare.” 

“Why not pause for a while?” Raven asked, already guessing the answer. 

“Because I don’t _want_ to.” Batgirl whined. “That’d be like telling you two to stop fighting crime.” 

Rae shook her head, “I don’t get a choice.” She pointed at her gem, “This thing’s got me signed up for life.” 

Babs pointed in accusation, “Bullshit! You could be off meditating the rest of your life away in some super zen garden place. But no!” She shook her hand wildly, definitely drunk, “You’re here. In Jump City, fighting crime because you love it.” 

“She has a point,” Star raised a pink eyebrow as Barabara charged on. 

“Everyone acts all high and mighty cause they’ve got powers! The JLA always gives the Batcrew shit for being the humans of the bunch!-”

“Batcrew?” Raven interrupted, with glee. “Did you just refer to yourself as a member of the ‘Batcrew’??” Starfire nearly spit out her drink. 

Babs plowed on as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “But being a hero is a _choice_ and we all choose it! Every day, we choose to stay and keep kicking crime’s ass.” She locked eyes with Raven, suddenly very serious. “Don’t lie to yourself Roth. You’ve chosen to be a hero, the powers are just what help you do it.” 

Rae smiled at her ruddy-cheeked, bright-eyed friend, “Aw Barbara, you _are_ drunk. And very very cute.” Starfire laughed into her gin and tonic. 

Batgirl shook her head, “Whatever! Fine! Be all dark and stormy about it.” She exhaled a world weary sigh. 

“I will,” Rae seethed playfully. 

But regardless of Raven’s mockery, Gordon’s word were empowering. So much of Rae’s life had been built around Trigon and the dark magic they shared. Her mother’s efforts to hide it, shaped her childhood. Then Raven’s defiant teenage years forced her into heroism until she was finally able to face her father head on. Rae had always seen her powers as this piece of herself she had to control… and her heroism as a logical side effect of all that control. But maybe it was more complex than that? Maybe there was choice woven throughout it all. 

Or, _maybe_ she was just as tipsy as Barbara. Eitherway, Raven filed it away to think about later. 

“Oh sweet relief!” Starfire declared, cutting through Rae’s rumination. “They are finally on the last chorus.” 

“We have to sing next!” Babs grabbed their hands, as if it were a life or death situation. 

“Let me go,” Raven pulled herself free. “I am absolutely _not_ singing.” 

Starfire finished her drink, “Yes you are.” She leaned forward to whisper in Barbara’s ear. 

Worry bubbled in Raven’s stomach as she iterated, “I will not be singing.” 

Babs widened her blue eyes, nodded emphatically at Kori who then delivered the fatal blow, “What if we sing MCR?” 

“And what if it’s Helena?” Gordon raised both hands in exaggerated questioning. 

Shit. Raven loved that song. Star was playing dirty. She bit her lip, “Helena?” 

Kori bounced her head slowly, a wide grin spreading, “You can even do the ballerina dance… we all know you know it.” 

“Oh my god, I _love_ ballerinas!” Babs gushed, finally giving up any (and all) illusion of sobriety. 

Raven held Kori’s stare, challenging her, but the Tameranian seemed content to stare-off all evening. 

“Fine!” Rae yielded. “But _only_ cause it’s Helena.” 

“Nailed it!” Kori’s emerald eyes brightened. 

“Let’s pour one out for the goths!!” Babs cheered, pulling them out of the booth while shouting, “We’re next!” 

"And! We are also singing the Seal's Kiss From A Rose!" Star declared.

"What??" Rae protested as they dragged her towards the stage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg the image of these three ladies drunkenly scream singing Helena at some trendy karaoke bar is just so hilarious to me!
> 
> Songs:  
> Down Under - Men At Work  
> Helena - My Chemical Romance  
> Kiss From A Rose - Seal
> 
> Bab's drink:  
> Moscow Mule - Vodka, Lime, & Ginger Beer


	15. crane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses

“Oh come on! Lemme see!” Garfield sat up, shifting into a crane to spy over her shoulder. 

“Stop interrupting me!” Raven shot back, shielding the paper from his prying eyes. She pushed the crane away carefully with her foot, until he turned back into her boyfriend

“Then show it to me!” Gar threw his arms in the air in mock insult. 

“No,” she scribbled furiously at the messy sketch. “It’s not done yet.” 

He leaned back against the headboard, “Do I look handsome?” 

“Of course you look handsome,” Raven rolled her eyes, adding shading to the image. “It’s of _you_ , isn’t it?”

“Aw,” Gar teased. “Babe! You have a crush on me. That’s so embarrassing!” 

“We’re dating,” she deadpanned, altering the Parks and Rec reference to her liking. 

“But still,” Gar crawled forward, finishing the Andy Dwyer quote. 

Catlike, he slowly made his way towards her. Raven rushed to add finishing touches as Gar closed in. He halted a breath away from her lips. Rae paused, feeling her insides get all fizzily with nervous energy. 

“Can I see it now?” he whispered, brushing his nose against hers. 

“Sure,” she sighed, trying not to blush. “Whatever.” 

Raven lifted the sketch for Gar’s perusement, his green eyes darted over her work. “Looks great,” he added distantly before closing the gap to meet Raven’s lips, a brief but tender embrace. His mind was clearly elsewhere. 

BB pulled back, smiling at her in his sly way. The warm affection rolling off his shoulders further shook up her internal fizzy feeling. 

Incredulous, Rae gaped at him, “All that complaining and you didn’t even _look_ at it.” 

“I got distracted,” He bit at his lip. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Yeah,” she smirked, setting her drawing supplies aside.

Garfield leaned forward to capture her lips. Just as tender as before but this time lingering… searching. She leaned back into the bed, pulling him with her and wondering idly what he was looking for… BB’s hand slid under the hem of her shirt and Raven froze. 

_Too much._ Her brain shouted. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to reroute her feelings to anywhere other than this moment.

“Too far?” Garfield asked, lifting up so that he was no longer touching her. 

Raven exhaled slowly, opening her eyes, “Yeah. A bit.” 

“Would you like to stop?” He asked simply, like it was no big deal either way. Raven let the wave of embarrassment pass through her to make room for new feelings. She was okay. He was okay. _This_ was okay. They'd been here many times before. 

“No.” She reached up to trace his jaw with gentle fingers. “Just… right now, my stomach is too much.” 

“Okay,” Gar leaned into her touch. “Then let’s find the borders.” 

He lowered down to his knees, leaning slowly back into her space, “Is this okay?” 

Raven nodded, “Yep.” Her stomach was still tight, but she liked having him close. 

“How about your arms?” 

She nodded again and he ran warm hands up each arm to double check. It felt good. She was okay. “Yep,” she confirmed. 

“Your shoulders?” 

She took a breath, “Yes.” 

Gar replied by ghosting little kisses over each of her freckled shoulders. It tickled. She smiled. “Still good?” He asked. 

“Yes.” The knot in her stomach loosened. 

“Awesome,” he encouraged. “How about your neck?”

Rae grinned, feeling more solid in her body and looking forward to neck kisses. “Yes,” she answered. 

Never one to disappoint, Garfield trailed his lips up to the underside of her jaw leaving gentle caresses as he went. “Is your collar okay?” He asked. 

Raven considered the question, sighing into his warm presence at her neck. “Can I feel it?” She asked. 

Gar hummed in acknowledgment, dragging his right hand over to rub his thumb across her collar bone. 

_Too much._ Nervous energy vibrated in her chest. “Nope,” she grit out. 

“Okay,” He placed his hand back at her arm. The relief was instant. 

“And nothing below,” she added, trying to take inventory of her feelings. Gar waited patiently above her. “But my legs are okay,” she looked up at him. Gar reached back to run his hand down her left leg, then back up the right. Just in case. “Yeah, they’re good,” she confirmed. 

“Lovely,” he smiled at her, all crooked and charming. “How about your back?” 

“My shoulder blades should be okay,” she blushed up at him. It was hard _not_ to when he was looking at her like that. Like she couldn’t disappoint him if she tried. 

He tucked his palms under her shoulder blades, “Yeah?” 

“Yep,” she affirmed. 

“And your face?” He asked. 

“My face is fine,” she rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah it is.” He wiggled his eyebrows, leaning down to kiss both her cheeks, her gem, and then finally her mouth. Raven melted into him feeling completely safe. 

After a moment she hummed, struck with a slow building realization. Pulling back, she asked, “Do you need borders?” 

Gar looked thoughtful, pressing his sharp front canine into his tongue. “Sure,” he finally answered, rolling over into the bed next to her. 

“Okay,” Raven propped herself up on one elbow, “Where shall we begin?” She drawled playfully, looking forward to returning the favor.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the quote from parks and rec: https://youtu.be/EbigaJCoGuU


	16. koala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boxing with Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i missed yesterday... i wrote the first half of this and my brain just fried out.

Robin sprung forward into the boxing ring, taking several swipes. Raven dodged each in turn before throwing an uppercut in retaliation. Dick laughed, bouncing backward to avoid her. 

Back-peddling, Rae wiped at her brow. She’d built up a serious sweat, lasting much longer than their last practice. One of these days she might even beat Grayson. _Maybe._ The little bastard was so fast! She tried a new tactic. 

“So you and Babs sorted things out, huh?” she slung across the ring to him. 

He glared back, “Trying to throw off my focus with personal intel?” 

“Is it working?” She asked hopefully. 

“No,” Robin doubled down, jumping forward. 

Raven huffed disappointedly, “Fine.” She stumbled back in to meet him, feeling pretty faded. She wasn’t sure how much longer she’d last. Even with them both pulling punches, he’d been running circles around her all night. 

Dick threw a combination of jabs. She lifted her gloves, covering her face, but he landed two: one in her stomach and one in her side. Annoyed, Raven felt her gem warm as she reared back, nailing his chin with a right cross. 

Robin tumbled backwards, a surprised smile on his face. “Nice!” he beamed at her, rolling the kinks out of his neck. 

“Can we break?” Raven panted. “You’re kicking my ass Grayson.” 

“Sure.” He rubbed his shoulder, before peeling off sweat soaked headgear. “But from where I’m standing, it’s me who’s getting whooped.” 

Raven crawled out of the ring in search of water, trailing gloves and tape behind her. Bottle in hand, she sagged into the gym’s folding chairs to drink her fill. “Speaking of whipped,” Raven gasped between gulps. “So, Babs took you back?” 

Dick rolled his eyes skyward. In pointed silence, he leap up onto the ropes, walking back and forth as if on a high-wire. They were training after hours at Jump City’s oldest boxing gym. Robin knew the owner and liked to practice in what he called 'a real ring' aka solid flooring and solid fiber ropes. Raven didn’t care about that nonsense, but she did like how spooky the place was. She vibed with the dusty wooden rafters and spiderwebs.

“Quit avoiding my questions, circus boy,” Rae taunted. 

Once he found the correct footing, Robin cartwheeled forward to balance on his front hands. Very much still ignoring her question.

“Okay fine,” Rae shook her head at him. “Keep your relationship secrets close to the chest. All you batkids are the same.” He chuckled at ‘batkids’ as she pushed on, “But never do _that_ again.”

“Do what?” Dick let his legs drop, rolling back into the ring. 

“All of it,” Raven replied, ticking accusations off on each finger. “The getting wasted every chance you could. The killing of Star’s house plants.”

“That was an accident!”

Rae continued counting, “The taking it out on us at every single team practice. The never picking up after yourself. The fucking _endless_ breifings!” Raven locked eyes with him to emphasize the severity of his final sin. “The saying Blackfire is _hot_??” 

“I would never,” Robin shot back at her. 

“Oh but you did, Dick Grayson.” She narrowed her eyes. “You did.” 

Scooting up against the edge, he draped his face and arms though the middle rope to face her, “That doesn’t sound like me.”

“It was the same night she hit on BB. When we all went dancing?” 

Robin’s mouth fell open in shock, “She hit on Garfield?”

Rae gave a tight, “Yep.” Feeling the frustration from that night all over again.

He leaned forward into the ropes laughing, “Blackfire is delusional.” 

“It’s not funny.” 

“She’s so crazy,” he carried on snickering. “The idea that Gar would have eyes for anyone other than you displays a _very_ stubborn disregard for the reality in front of her.” 

Rae bristled. He was right, but this felt like laughing at her expense. “It’s not _funny_ Dick,” she seethed. 

Robin fell short, realizing that Rae was genuinely upset. He swallowed his smile, “What exactly did Blackfire say?” 

His concern spiked like a crick in her neck. She took a calming breath, letting her head fall backwards. Already regretting the lash out.

Grayson waited patiently for a reply, he could be frustratingly mature at times. 

“Oh, so you want to hear about my personal life now. But I can’t hear about yours?” she tilted forward, pinning him with a glare. 

Dick inhaled, weighing some sort of calculation in his head. After a moment he finally spoke, “I’m sorry I acted so selfish last month. I knew you four would take care of me and I took that for granted.” 

Raven crossed her arms, waiting for him to _actually_ answer the question she had asked. He saw it on her face. 

“Also, I’m… _happy_ that Barbara and I worked things out. I feel-” he hesitated, stumbling on this vulnerability, this rare weak flank. “Lost when she and I aren’t on the same page. She wasn’t talking to me at all after the break up... and it was very difficult for me.” 

“It’s okay to feel lost, Grayson,” Raven exhaled, finally warming to him. “We all get that way sometimes. And you were right, The Titans will _always_ take care of you. But please clue us in next time, instead of just spiraling out on your own.” 

“Deal,” he gave a curt nod. 

Raven felt a surprising amount of relief at this quiet concession. She’d sorely missed her friend. Robin had a lovely skill for acknowledging the world’s darkness without letting it crush him. Rae found darker conversations comforting and they both had an infinity for self seriousness. The combo made for delightfully bleak breakfast conversation, morning coffee simply hadn’t been the same without him. Garfield had long since coined it their 'despresso' time... and she missed it, damnit! 

“Now,” he cleared his throat. “What did Blackfire say to get so far under your skin?” 

“She was on her normal diva princess shit. You know? Giving Star a hard time…” Rae trailed off. 

“And?” he prompted

“And hassling BB about his Asexuality,” she grunted. 

“Huh?” Grayson slid through the ropes to cross to her. “What’d she say to Gar?” 

Rae rolled her eyes, “She stated multiple times that our ‘ace thing’ was ‘cute.' Then she made the gracious assumption that Garfield must be ‘dying’ in such a terrible situation.” 

“What a bitch.” 

“What a bitch,” she agreed. 

Robin saddled up next to her on a folding chair, nudging her knee with his own. “You know that’s all bullshit, right?” 

“Yeah,” Rae sighed looking straight ahead, and decidedly _not_ at him. 

“And that your relationship with Garfield is incredible, right?”

She nodded, stomach squirming, eyes still forward. 

“You two have shown me time and time again, what a loving _romantic_ partnership is all about. The way you listen to each other, grow together, and face challenges hand in hand is beautiful.” He paused. “Raven?” 

She finally dragged her eyes to meet his, knowing that she must look as raw as she felt. But he was her friend, he could take it. Robin continued, “Blackfire hasn’t the first clue of what _any_ of that is like. She can’t even imagine a love like yours.” 

Rae let the truth of his words rest gently in her heart. “It’s good to have you back Grayson,” she stated, meaning every word. 

“Can I give you a hug?” He asked, cutting a sharp grin her way. 

“Sure, I’ll take a sweaty hug.” She leaned over to envelope him in her arms, muscled sore and twitchy. “Thanks,” she muttered into his shoulder. 

“My pleasure,” he returned. 

Once the moment had passed, he pulled back. “Alright. Wake him up,” he motioned to Rae’s glossy black gym bag, “and let's go home. We both stink.” 

She zipped open the pleather to reveal a dark green koala snoozing on a bed of protein bar wrappers. 

“BB,” she whined. “You ate _all_ of them?” 

Koala Garfield slowly blinked open a pair of wide emerald eyes, looking _far_ too cute for his own good. 

  
  



	17. rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So when I started this project it was originally supposed to be 20 days of daily posting chapters. I made it all the way to 16 before my life got super crazy (family medical emergency, etc.) and I had to pause. I might not be able to get these last three chapters out consecutively, but I will finish this. Thanks for reading all these fun silly words I’ve been putting together. You’re the best!

Arella shouted, “Run Raven! Leave me!” 

“No mom! I don’t want to be that person anymore,” She reached out in the darkness but knew with fierce certainty that it was too late. Fire erupted all around them. What was once dizzying blackness was now equally blinding light. A roar filled her ears. Someone was screaming. Or was that her? “Rae, wake up.” 

The fire raged on as she stumbled forward, desperate to find her mother in the flames. 

“You’re okay,” it sounded like Garfield’s voice. “But you need to wake up.” 

She was dreaming. 

Raven startled awake, gasping for air, and digging frantically through the sheets. “I can’t find her!” She choked out, still searching for Arella. 

Warm hands landed on her back. “You’re safe. It was just a dream.” Garfield squeezed her shoulders gently. “Try lying still for a moment. Catch your breath.” 

Raven pulled out of his reach, turning abruptly to look at him. Their bedside lap was on, casting the room in a harsh and slanted half light. Gar’s eyes were bright with concern. 

“She’s not here?” Rae practically shouted.

“Your mother?” BB questioned with a forced calm. “No, love. She’s not.” 

“Fuck,” Rae dropped her head in her hands, letting reality slowly seep in. “It felt so real.” There was no fire. She was in their bedroom… and her mother was gone. The truth pierced through her, sharp and cold. She hadn’t seen Arella in years. 

“Did I break anything?” Raven asked, trying to fill the now too heavy silence. 

“Nothing that can’t be replaced.” Gar hesitated, lifting his hands. “Can I hold you?” 

“Not yet,” Rae balled herself up, trying to catch her breath. It was an impossible task. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling panic rise. Her brain knew the dream was over, but her body hadn’t caught up yet. 

BB’s voice cut through the mounting fear. “Where are we Raven?” 

“Titans Tower.” 

“Name five red things in our room.” 

She forced her eyes open to sweep the space. “The record player, the banner on your Lego Jurassic Park…” She continued to search their messy bedroom. Movie posters lining the wall: Beetlejuice, The Goonies, Empire Strikes Back, A Girl Walks Home Alone At Night. She pointed at the cherry red poster muttering, “vampire movie,” and continued to hunt. It felt like everything else was either green, black, or plum. She saw the crimson spine of her oldest spellbook above their fireplace, “that book.” She finally looked to Gar. He was waiting patiently, a foot or so away from her, sheets cast aside and wearing brick colored boxers. “And _you_ ,” she exhaled, relieved to be done with the task. 

Raven fell backwards into the bed, exhausted but feeling more present in her skin. “Okay,” she looked over at him, making grabby hands, “Come here.” 

Garfield slid over, bringing the comforter with him, to wrap the two of them up. He fit himself into her side, tucking his knees under her legs. Raven adjusted, making room for his head on her shoulder while winding her arm around his back. They stayed quiet, counting breaths and waiting for their heartbeats to even out.

“Well that was embarrassing,” Rae noted, once she felt more like herself. 

“Yeah. How dare you have a nightmare,” Gar muttered at her side. “How dare you be human.” 

Her mouth twitched at his sarcasm, but she wasn't quite ready to laugh yet. “Human-demon hybrid,” she corrected. 

“Tomato/tomahto.” 

Raven pressed her palm against his bare back. “Did I project anything scary into our room?” Sometimes her dreams came to life and haunted the tower. It was one of the many lovely perks of dating her: literal waking nightmares. 

Gar hesitated, “Nothing _scary_.” Raven waited for him to elaborate. “Just your mom.” He made an effort to keep his voice light. “It sounded like you were looking for her. She was pacing the room, right out of your reach until I finally woke you up.” 

Raven stayed silent for an immeasurable amount of time. 

“I miss my family too,” Gar commented on her unspoken sentiment. 

“I wish I could hear her opinions.” 

“On what?” 

“On everything, I guess.” She leaned into BB’s hair, “I just want to listen to her talk about nothing.” 

“That sounds nice,” he replied sleepily, nuzzling into her neck. “It’s tough when you’re left filling in the gaps.” Garfield understood, he’d lost both his parents suddenly when he was very young. She felt both their sorrow tangle together as tightly as their limbs under the blankets. 

“Go back to sleep, love.” Rae rubbed at his back, feeling overwhelmed in a new way. “We can talk about it when the sun’s up.” 

She listened intently as Garfield’s breathing slowed to an even pace. Time ticked on, but she couldn’t follow her own instructions. She laid awake staring at the ceiling, thinking of her frantic childhood on the run from Trigon. Thinking that her mother did her best and that’s all anyone could ask of her. Raven had survived. She had a life of endless possibilities spread out before her… and that’s what Arella had wanted the most. 

Eventually BB started to dream shift inside her arm, he shrunk down into a forest colored rabbit. Rae ran unhurried fingers through his soft fur, tracing floppy ears as Gar snuggled into her elbow.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing quite like feeling understood when you're sad. 
> 
> Drop a comment. Let me know your thoughts.


	18. greyhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day at the park

Lifting a wide-brimmed black sun hat, Raven scanned her gaze across Jump City’s largest park. It was a beautiful summer day; lake sparkling, blue sky above, and lush green earth all around. She lowered her cat eyed sunglasses, having spotted her target. A tall hipster was walking his very self serious weinheimer near the water. “See now,” she indicated with her forehead. “He’s more Vic’s type.” 

“Yeah, check out those tattoos,” Cyborg agreed, leaning forward in his middle position on the bench. “I bet he’s an art major of some type.” He rolled his head to glare at Garfield. “See, Raven just _gets_ me.” 

Cy raised his fist, to which Raven dutifully bumped in reply. She smirked at her boyfriend, feeling self satisfied. 

“What??” BB looked flabbergasted. “But frisbee-dude is a babe!” He pointed over at the muscled tan hunk playing frisbee golf in the outer lawn. 

“Look, I hold himbos in the highest of esteem. But they’re not my type.” Vic closed his eyes respectfully. 

“Was that sentence in english?” Gar gaped, looking completely lost. 

Cy squinted at him “Hopeless.” He shook his head, “It’s a good thing you’re Rae-sexual.” 

Raven snorted as BB boiled, “Even if I’m Rae-sexual, I can still recognize attractive features in other people! And I say, frisbee-dude is hotter than arts-major over there.” 

“I’m glad we’re just rolling with Rae-sexual,” Raven noted over their bickering. “I think it should stick.”

“This has nothing to do with sexuality,” Cy cut back to BB. “This is about taste and frisbee-dude is simply not doing it for me, man.” 

“But art-major looks so serious,” BB complained. 

“And, what _exactly_ is wrong with serious?” Rae scowled at him across Cyborg, who was already laughing at Gar’s predicament.

“Oh my god!” BB threw his hands in the air. “I didn’t mean it like _that_.” 

Rae was mostly joking. It was fun to poke at Garfield when he was already worked up over something ridiculous. He got all huffy and puffy.

“Don’t ‘oh my god’ me,” Raven reached across to swat at him. “And don’t be such a sore loser. Cyborg picked my guy. Deal with it.” 

Garfield exhaled noisily, pulling a face at her. “We’ll see about that,” he grumbled before sweeping a critical eye across the lawn in arts-major’s direction. “Wait, what about her?” He asked brightly. 

The other two titans followed Gar’s line of sight to spot a startlingly tall woman near the water. She was dressed in battered doc martens and a floral sundress, walking a clever looking bulldog in a green bowtie. 

Vic and Raven abruptly turned to each other. “Both!” they declared in unison. 

“I have an idea!” Garfield announced, “Say I ran off.” And without further explanation he shifted into a mint colored greyhound and bounded towards docs-lady and arts-major. 

“No,” Cy moaned. “I don’t have a leash.” 

“So?” Rae shrugged, pulling her sunhat back over her face. 

“I hate people who walk their dogs off leash in the city... no one wants to be _that guy_.” 

“Well, you better grab him before he riles the dogs up too much.” Rae snickered, watching BB run circles around the bulldog. Seconds later the weinheimer pulled free of his leash to join in the fun. The situation was quickly evolving into full blown shenanigans. “Go forth and flirt, my friend.” She pronounced, surprising herself with her silly mood. “See if either of them are as cool as they look.” 

“But I’ll look so pretentious,” Vic groaned, as the slightest hint of nervous energy filled the air between them. “And they’ll want to know why my dog’s green. It’ll be a whole thing.” 

Raven reached over to squeeze his robotic hand, the metal warmed pleasantly by the afternoon sun. “You’re a total dreamboat Victor Stone,” she smiled up at him. “No need to be nervous. If they don’t recognize what a babe you are, they’re idiots.” 

He squeezed her hand back. “That’s why you’re Toto,” he said affectionately. 

“Now go,” she shooed him off the bench. 

Sliding her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose, Raven grinned openly. Leaning back, she took in the absurd sight of Victor running after her boyfriend as art-major and docs-lady failed to reign in their dogs.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted more bi cy


	19. lemur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star's thinking the important thoughts

“It’s freezing in here,” Raven complained, feeling annoyed and ready for this stupid mission to be over with. 

“Would you like my jacket?” Star asked brightly. “I do not need it. My Tameranian skin is quite tough.” She leaned forward to confide, “I only wore it today as a display of fashion.”

“Lucky you,” Rae griped, pulling her cape tighter. 

“Oh! Do not be grumpy, friend!” Kori pulled off her neon bomber. “Take this gift and be warmed.” 

Though the color was painfully pink, it was indeed quite warm. Raven sighed as she zipped the fleece lined leather all the way up. “Oh my god, you’re like a little sun,” Rae praised tucking her nose under the collar. “It’s so toasty in here!” 

“A fitting comparison as my name _is_ Starfire,” the alien grinned before winking theatrically. 

“You dork.” Rae mumbed from under the fabric, squinting daggers and trying her best to look at least _slightly_ dignified. “No puns. I get a lifetime’s worth from Garfield.” 

“Oh! But I LOVE puns!” Kori melted onto Raven’s back, bringing all her lava rock warmth with her. “Remember the plight of the chicken and the road? Hysterical!” 

“That’s not a pun,” Rae grumbled, resigning herself to being Star’s new chair, “that’s a joke, and we’re supposed to be monitoring the security system.” She pointely trained her eyes onto the wall of televisions spread out before them. Still no sign of trouble, screen after screen displayed empty hallways and labs. Raven huffed impatiently. Starfire, on the other hand, wasn’t the least bit bothered. 

“I feel as if I understand the joke more fully, now that we have real live Earth chickens at the tower,” Kori mused, chin perched on Rae’s shoulder. “Margaret and Theodora would certainly cross the road. While I believe June or Prudence would not… and that Mary Adelaide of Cambridge. Oh! She is a real wild card. I have no clue what she would do!” 

Incredulous, Raven blinked at her, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“The great Earth quandary: Why did the chicken cross the road?” Kori replied as if this was obvious, draping her arms over Raven’s shoulders. “I have been researching the joke with our new fowl friends.” 

“That’s not- Nevermind!” Rae shook her head, deciding to leave that mess unpacked. Instead she readjusted under Kori’s weight and swept her gaze over the security monitors. 

A team of Brother Blood soldiers flashed past the south west cameras. 

Raven pulled a walkie to her mouth, “Code 6 coming down stairwell F.” 

“Confirmed,” Robin’s voice cut back. 

“You need backup?” 

“No,” he replied with authority. “Hold your positions.” 

“Confirmed.” Raven kept her sights glued to the activity as Starfire sighed noisily on her shoulder. The alien’s mood was rapidly dampening. “Everything okay back there?” Raven asked, eyes still following the soldier’s progress. 

“Do you ever feel sorrow at the idea of dying alone?” 

Rae swallowed a surprised laugh, “How did we get from chickens to this?”

Kori flopped her hands in a non committal gesture, arms draped over Rae’s shoulders. “I am happy for Robin and Barbara, as I love them both dearly. But it is _painful_ to watch someone you once courted be blissfully in love with another person. It feels like evidence that I will remain... _alone_.” 

“I thought you were over things with Dick?” Rae asked, trying to understand this massive shift in Kori’s mood while still keeping her attention on the soldiers. She watched with satisfaction as they exited the building, returning the security monitors to their vacant status. 

“I am,” Star assured her. “I hold no desire to date our team captain. _Especially_ after the revelation of what Victor named his ‘hot-mess’ side this year.” Rae nodded as Kori carried on gloomily, “But his happiness brings conflicting emotions for me.”

“Conflicting how?” Raven tread lightly, understanding the vulnerability on display here. It costs Kori a great deal of effort to discuss her less than favorable feelings. 

Starfire paused, “That if he has found contentment with another partner, then I am flawed and therefore can never find my own version.” 

“Oh,” Raven kept her eyes forward. “I understand that,” she confessed. 

“You do?” 

“Yeah, I’ve always known I’d end up alone.” 

Startled, Kori slid off Raven’s back to look her in the face, "You think Beast Boy will break up with you?"

Rae shrugged, "No. I just-” she faltered, finding the thought clumsy in her brain, “always seen it as inevitable. My differences from everyone else are too… much. Being alone in the end, just makes the most sense?” 

"That is crazy!" Star shook her head, green eyes indignant. 

"It’s not any crazier than Robin’s happiness somehow being an indicator of your flaws." 

“Fair,” Kori conceded. “I suppose irrational thoughts are an inevitable side effect of us living among humans for so long.” 

“No,” Raven turned away, searching the empty screens without actually seeing anything, “I love Garfield and all the rest of my family here, but it has always felt temporary. That’s why I put so much effort into appreciating you all,” she lowered her voice, feeling foolish, “while I have you.” 

Starfire reached forward to thread their fingers together, “I am afraid of ending up alone as well.” Rae wanted to correct her, to say that she wasn’t afraid. That it was just a fact. But the words would not come. Instead she looked down at their joined hands and let Star continue. “My most wonderful friend; I think it is brave that, even though you see isolation as inevitable, you still open your heart to others.” 

Raven finally looked up, uncomfortable with the fondness radiating from her friend. Like a bright light shone straight into her eyes. But she stood her ground, knowing it was an important feeling to bear. “Take it from someone who never imagined they’d date anyone, let alone be in a relationship, your worth has nothing to do with anyone else. You are a whole, lovely, vibrant, and beautifully flawed person, Starfire. Just exactly how you are. And maybe one day, you’ll find someone you want to share it with. And that will be wonderful. But Dick, or anyone else you’ve ever dated, won’t have anything to do with it.” 

Star beamed at her, “Thank you Raven.” 

“Of course,” she shrugged awkwardly as a thoughtful silence spread between them. 

Kori knitted her pink brows.“This lonesomeness, that seems so inevitable. Could it be that you feel this way because of your father’s lies? When he said, those many years ago, that your future only belonged to him?”

Raven’s insides turned to jelly, “Maybe?”

Kori’s expression warmed, “Then perhaps one day, once you’ve kept us in your heart long enough, you will begin to see us in your future.” 

“Maybe,” Raven exhaled, turning back to the security monitors. Still vacant. She squeezed Kori’s hand once before letting go, craving space. Star seemed to understand, stepping back to fall gracefully into a swivel chair. Rae cleared her throat, craving diversion, “I bet Dick could set you up with one of the other Robins?” She smirked, shifting the conversation back into safer territory. 

“Ew!” Starfire wrinkled her nose. “This is a joke I do not like.”

“What about a Batgirl?”

“A more sensible option,” Star admitted. “But I would prefer to avoid the entire Wayne household. They are all a bit... obsessive for me.” 

Raven smiled, “You could try Tinder? Or, I bet there’s a dark net dating app for Supers?” 

“I will consider it,” Kori slowly revolved in her chair. “But that avenue runs the risk of being fish-catted by a H.I.V.E. member or someone equally sinister.” 

“Catfished,” Rae corrected. 

“You will say potato and I will say potato.” 

“You mean, _potahto_?” 

“If you correct me a third time, I will toss this chair at you!” Kori tried and failed to send over a threatening glare as Raven openly laughed at her. 

Before any furniture could be thrown, a loud crash echoed from the ceiling. They looked skyward to find an electric-green lemur hanging from an opened air vent. Raven pulled inky black smoke from her gemstone, stretching it out to catch the primate as it shifted into her boyfriend. 

“Hey guys!” Gar grinned, cradled comfortably in her dark magic. “Robin sent me. We’re supposed to take out the Blood Brother tactical team waiting at the exit.”

“Finally something to do,” Raven relished, setting BB down at her feet. 

He wrapped a warm green palm around her ankle. “Nice look, goth Barbie,” he eyed the candy pink bomber jacket. 

“Shut up,” she snapped while Kori simultaneously declared, “Does Raven not look most fashionable?” 

“For sure,” Gar agreed, “the _most_ fashionable.” He snickered, rubbing little affectionate circles around her ankle with his thumb. It took most of her willpower not to kick him off. It was funny how she could want to hold a person so tight and push him away all at once. Instead she bent down to meet BB at eye level. 

“Let’s kick these guys' asses, so we can go home.” 

He leaned forward, eyes full of laughter, and brushed her nose with his own, “Okay.” 

For just a moment, it felt like Kori could be right. Maybe if she kept him carefully in her heart, he would stay there after all was said and done. Raven wasn’t one for hoping, but he felt worth the effort... they all did.

She offered out a hand to help him up. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Cause you’re dumb,” she stated, dropping her expression into deadpan. 

“No way!” BB let her hoist him up. “That’s your gooey ‘I like Garfield after all’ face.” 

“I have no such face,” Rae dismissed him, turning towards the security room’s exit. 

“Yes you do."

“No I don’t.” 

“Yes you DO,” he demanded, jogging to catch up with her. “Tell her Star!” 

“It is true that you have a face,” Kori hovered at Raven’s side. “And it is on occasion gooey.” 

"Preposterous!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy brain Koriand'r over here *points thumb*


End file.
